Esclava ximena
The capture Ximena era una joven de 17 años que vivia en una casa de lujo con sus padres millonari on Courscantos . Ximena despues de darse una ducha y ponerse su uniforme escolar fue a su escuela a estudiar con sus amigos . En el trayecto un desconocido le dijo que vaya a la discoteca a bailar con sus amigos y otra gente , al escuchar la propuesta ximena acepto ir con el extraño . En la discoteca bebio un trago que la durmio con una sustancia extraña . Mientras se quedo dormida unos cazarecompensas la raptaron y la llevaron al palacio de jabba. Mi nueva vida It was 5 in the afternoon when Ximena woke up. She felt a tail in her anus and that many people of bad life looked at her completely naked and disheveled. She wanted to go for her uniform but jabba had it saved. Confused, she took out his iphone to see where he was but Siri told him that you are in the palace of Jabb began to moan for people to rescue her, jabba put her tail through the ximena vagina to shut her up and told her to dance at the bar completely naked to recover her clothes. Ximena refused to dance naked because she didn't want to dirty her image with that of a whore. Jabba pulled her chain and Ximena had no choice but to do so. En la barra ximena bailo deslizandose de los palos mientras la gente le escupia , tristemente ella empezo a llorar hasta que termino su baile. Despues de bailar en la noche , jabba se la llevo a su habitacion para grabar un video porno. Ximena intento escapar pero la cadena que la unia a jabba la detuvo . Jabba le volvio a meter su cola por su vagina diciendole pronto aprenderas a tener relaciones sexuales apurate , ella obedecio y subio su video porno a xxxvideos . Luego de unas horas de sexo ximena era la unica que estaba despierta del palacio, estaba traumada y encadenada a jabba. Ximena saco la cadena que la unia a jabba y busco donde era la salida, al buscar la puerta una esclava rubia la detuvo y le dijo que haces despierta. Ximena al ver a la otra esclava , esta tenia un bikini negro muy revelador , un anillo con cadena en su cuello , una vicha en su cabello y un consolador dentro de su vagina . La esclava la invito a dormir juntas como dios las trajo al mundo. Un nuevo dia Los padres de ximena llegaron al palacio a reclamar a su hija, entraron a llevarsela pero cuando se toparon con jabba , ellos negociaron con el hutt para que la liberara , lamentablemente el padre de ximena la vendio a jabba por una cantidad inmensa de dolares. Desperte desnuda con mi amiga y le pregunte su nombre . Mi amiga me dijo que se llamaba amelie y tambien era esclava de jabba. Despues de dormir juntas nos masturbamos para estar listas para que nos follen. Un desconocido me llevo a un closet y me mostro muchos bikinis pero ninguno me gustaba, el extraño me devolvio mi uniforme (solo el pantalon de buzo) y acepte luego me pusieron un sosten blanco y me tiñeron el cabello de color celeste para que fuera mas adictiva y sexi. Despues me exihibieron con mis nuevos autuendos a jabba y me acoste con el para tener sexo . Jabba me vio masturbarme con mi buzo sexual que tenia un consolador en mi ano , me quite el sosten y me violo brutalmente hasta menstruar . Luego hice un baile erotico en buzo de colegio haciendo poses sexys y dejandome tocar por extraños. Me gustaba que me toquen y me violen . Una noche dormi desnuda hasta que salacius crumb me agarro la vagina , le pregunte que me estas tocando y lo mantuve dormido en mis pechos desnudos y la cola de jabba en mi vagina mientras veia mi instagram encontre fotos mias como esclava sexual haciendose viral. Despues de otra noche desnuda, amelie me llevo al harem donde conoci a otras esclavas desnudas bailando en la barra . Me sentia muy contenta desnuda . Le dije a jabba que estaria desnuda el resto de mi vida y seria su esclava sexual mas hermosa y puta que habia visto . Luego de pedirle permiso bote mi bikini a la basura y me quede desnuda para toda mi vida. Yo y amelie bailabamos para jabba y lo excitabamos . Un dia despues, jabba nos llevo a un paseo en el barco y bailamos para el en publico. En la noche me fui a la ducha y me masturbe desnuda en publico pensando en ms amigos y volver a casa pero no podia huir ya que me gustaba tener sexo todas las noches y lo disfrutaba chupando penes y excitandome del orgasmo. Mi segundo amo Jabba sold me for 30 million euros to a terrorist. I was her source of sex because she was naked everywhere, even in the street and alone. I have sucked my vagina and raped me consistently. His main entertainment was to have sex with me, see me dance naked, see me masturbate, see me showering and I go shopping naked. Todos los dias follaba con el pero al final no todo era color de rosa, un dia yo le ofreci una noche desnuda pero el me enadeno al cuello como lo hacia jabba y me violo una y otra vez. Al dia siguiente note que a mis casi 18 años de edad estaba embarazada. El terrorista aborto a m hijo y me metio a una jaula y me converti en una perra el resto de mi puta vida. Colorin colorado yximena desnuda a terminado